1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for fabricating a magnetic memory film and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a method for fabricating a magnetic memory film wherein one surface of a crystalline substrate is selectively damaged to restrict monocrystalline growth to the non-damaged areas.
2. Prior Art Statement
Magnetic films have found use in magneto-optic memory systems. (See, "Magneto-Optic Memory Materials" in Optica Acta, 1977, Vol. 24, Pp. 482-494). Such films have also found use in display applications. (See, "Fast Switchable Magneto-Optic Memory-Display Components" by Hill and Schmidt, Philips Journal of Research, 1978, Vol. 33, Pp. 211-225; and "Thin-Film Iron-Garnet Display Components" by Hill and Schmidt in the Digest of Technical Papers presented at the 1979 SID International Symposium, First Edition, Pp. 80-81).